maisonikkokufandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 3
Hearts on Fire in the Dark! All Alone with Kyoko is the third episode of the Maison Ikkoku anime. Entrance exams are around the corner and Godai can't seem to focus. The manager does what she can to prevent Ikkoku's other, rowdy residents from interrupting, but even a whip-cracker like Kyoko can only do so much. Wait... the power's out... help... Plot overview Introduction Only few days has gone by since the New Year's, but all the students are gradually losing their minds, succumbing to the exam fever. In a bookstore, students look over and have a final study whilst Kyōko shops and Yotsuya shoplifts. Kyoko notices the "about-to-be-university" students are panicking while Yotsuya ask himself "What could be the problem?". Kyoko realizes that tomorrow is the public university qualifying exams starts tomorrow. As Kyoko leaves, Yotsuya prepares to leave as well only to be stopped by the cashier. Yotsuya, stopped on his tracks, looks at the cashier as pornographic magazines which he hid under his trench coat, started falling down. Meanwhile as Kyoko walks on, she passes by a cafe where three figures talk in depression. Kobayashi and Sakamoto discuss to whom studied the most whilst Godai talks about Kyoko. Kobayashi and Sakamoto look confused and decided to ignore Yūsaku instead. Failed Communication Back at Ikkoku, Kyoko cleans the hallways of the second floor and realizes that she needs to warn Akemi and Yotsuya not to bother Godai. Suddenly Akemi runs out of the bathroom wearing her negligee making Kyoko blush in embarrassment. With courage, she started to knock on Akemi's door as Godai arrives back from the cafe. As Akemi opens, Kyoko slams the door close so is to not let Godai see Akemi's breast. Kyoko orders Godai to go to his room quick but Akemi forced the door to open. With Godai's eyes locked at Akemi, she tells him that his voyeurism was the reason why he's a failure. Kyoko sadden by her failure just look down as Akemi throws her slipper at Godai for peeping again. It was Yotsuya's turn to be disciplined and Godai resume back to his studying for the exams. Out of nowhere, Yotsuya appears and covers Godai's eyes and asked who is it. Kyoko hears the screaming and comes in the room while Yotsuya tells them about his new "secret" hole. Kyoko orders Yotsuya out whilst Godai felt happy that someone is helping him stand up for his studies. A Brat Comes Home Pretending to be an airplane, Kentaro burst into Ikkoku from school. With peace and quiet on his side, Godai finally manages to study back once again. But this moment of peace was broken with skateboard wheels thundering on the wooden floors. Bursting with anger, Godai takes Kentaro's skateboard and hits him on the head. Kentaro comments that the floor is an "F Grade" which for Godai meant failure. Hitting Kentaro on the head once again, he cries and runs to his mother. Mrs. Ichinose was ironing laundry and was in no mood for Kentaro's crying. With no sides to get revenge on the "ronin", he decided it's best to go play with Soichiro. But Soichiro was sleeping and he decided to shout out "F Grade" causing Godai to get out of his writing. As a winter rain drenched over Tokyo, Godai hopes that this rain isn't a sign of future tears. Tokyo Evening Rain Bad Luck Lace Ikkoku Blackout Characters in order of appearance * Kyōko Otonashi * Yotsuya * Soichiro * Yūsaku Godai * Sakamoto * Kobayashi * Akemi Roppongi * Kentarō Ichinose * Hanae Ichinose Quotes Trivia References Category:Anime episodes